Pokémon Dimensión Kalos La Historia del Mejor Campeón del Mundo
by ShinobiXIX
Summary: Una de las cuatro Precuelas de Pokémon Historias de Otra Dimensión. Donde Ash Ketchum por fin a logrado sus sueños de ganar la Liga Pokémon, pero el junto con sus amigos enfrentaran al temible Team Flare. Acción, Aventura y Romance le espera a nuestro joven de Pueblo Paleta (ABANDONADO)
1. Final de la Liga Kalos

**Hola amigos/as de fanfiction, como prometí el inicio de la pentalogía.**

 **Esta es la versión Amourshipping (Ash – Serena), por consiguiente este es el universo de Grace, siendo Ash el Mejor Campeón del Mundo y Serena la Reina de Kalos.**

 **Iré actualizándolo junto con sus otras versiones y la base, por supuesto dando prioridad la base, este quedo en primer lugar, debido a la votación de preferencia**

 **Advertencia: Si eres nuevo con mis fics de pokémon**

 **Este fics es uno de las cuatro precuelas, que tiene correlación con mi fics "Pokémon Historias de Otra Dimensión". Debes de haber leído el fics hasta el capítulo 16 para poder entender la historia.**

 **Aunque puedes leerlo si te interesa la historia**

 **Como leer el fics**

"Pikachu" – Humano hablando

" _Pikachu_ " – Humano pensando

" **Pikachu** " – Pokémon hablando (ya sea repetir nombre o telepatía)

" _ **Pikachu**_ " – Pokémon pensando

 **Ahroa no soy dueño de Pokémon (más quisiera yo) todos los derechos están reservados a Nintendo y Satoshi Tajiri. Esta serie de historias solo sirven para entretener a los fan, sin ningún ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

 **Kalos – Liga Pokémon**

El estadio aplaudía de la emoción, toda Kalos pudo ver la transmisión, el último pokémon caía dando fin al encuentro y a la competición.

Después de sus fracasos en Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh y Teselia, más 5 largos años, por fin lo había logrado, Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta (Kanto) había ganado la Liga Kalos.

"Tyrantrum no puede continuar, Rhyperior gana" – dicta el veredicto final el árbitro oficial – "El ganador de la Liga Kalos de este año es Ash Ketchum de Kanto"

Otra ola de aplausos y bullicio se oía en el estadio.

* * *

Desde las gradas especiales para los líderes del gimnasio Lem, Clem y Corelia felicitaban a su amigo, junto con los demás líderes.

"LO LOGRO" – Clem salta desde su asiento

" **DEDENNE** " – junto con su ratón hada

"JA Ya os dije a todos" – la experta patinadora y en pokémon de tipo lucha expresa su opinión – "A que ha sido un gran combate, no Lucario"

" **Rio** " – su compañero asiente a su dueña

"Venga hermanito, tenemos que ir a ver a Ash" – Clem mete prisa a su hermano

"Calmate Lem, ya te he dicho que lo veremos en la fiesta" – el científico ajusta sus lentes.

* * *

En un palco reservado se encontraba el presidente de la asociación pokémon Charles Goodshow junto con la campeona Dianta y su Gardevoir.

"Jo jo jo" – el viejo ríe como si tuviera menos edad de la que tiene – "Al final ese muchacho lo ha logrado"

"Es verdad" – responde la campeona – "Tal parece que Lance, Cintia, Máximo y Mirto tenían razón. En él hay algo más"

" **Gardevouir** "

"Bueno va siendo hora de darle el trofeo" – el hombre vestido de playero se dirige a la salida para prepararlo todo para el evento y para lo que venía a continuación – "Oye recuerda darle en la fiesta la noticia al chico y notifícale a los demás"

"Por supuesto presidente Goodshow" – Dianta asiente y sigue al hombre mayor.

* * *

Desde otro palco se encontraba la mejor amiga de la infancia del ganador Serena; desde que su mejor amigo había pasado la ronda de los 16 mejores, su corazón se emocionaba cada vez que uno de los pokémon de su amigo ganaba y se le paraba cada vez que caían agotados.

En realidad el Rhyperior que había usado el joven de Kanto era o mejor dicho fue de ella.

Su madre Vera se lo envió (cuando era un Rhyhorn) como ayuda en su recorrido por Kalos, aparte que, aunque Serena no le guste admitirlo, tenía sangre de corredora de Rhyhorn en sus venas.

Desde que Ash gano su penúltima medalla (la medalla Psique) y ella obtuviera dos de las tres llaves del Gran Espectáculo, Rhyhorn había evolucionado en Rhydon.

Después Serena y Ash intercambiaron a Rhydon con una Ralts que Ash obtuvo desde que eclosiono, en un concurso de "Amistad-Pokémon".

Pero gracias al Team Rocket, la Ralts eclosiono justo cuando Serena intentaba recuperar el huevo de las garras de los ladrones más incompetentes del mundo.

Así que ambos acordaron intercambiarlos, así la Ralts se sentiría más ajusto con Serena, para ayudarla con sus espectáculos y Rhydon ahora Rhyperior (por haberlo intercambiado junto con un 'protector') ayudaría al azabache con sus batallas, cosa que sin lugar a dudas había hecho.

"Que gran combate" – habla una chica pelirroja con anteojos, que estaba sentada al lado de Serena

"Si" – es lo único que salían de los labios de la chica enamorada

"Creo que debemos unir a la celebración, no crees Serena"

"Si tiene razón Aria" – le sonríe a su amiga y mentora.

Desde que Serena había ganado el Gran Espectáculo Pokémon, Aria junto con una señora mayor, habían tomado a ex–corredora de Rhyhorn bajo su tutela, para ser mejor Estrella Pokémon y por supuesto ser sucesora como reina.

La chica no podía estar más feliz, ella y su amigo (también la persona que estaba enamorada), habían realizado su sueño.

* * *

En las gradas tres personas disfrazadas de repartidores de golosinas, bebidas y frituras veían realizado el sueño del chico.

"Menuda sorpresa, el bobo al fin gano una Liga Pokémon" – desde que inicio el combate James se sentía emocionado.

" **Si pero eso significa que sus pokémon y Pikachu ahora son mucho más valiosos** " – el gato araña aparentando ser humano cuenta sus Torchic antes de nacer

"Si, jefe el chico gano" – Jessie hablaba con Giovanni desde su Poke Gear

"Bien seguid vigilándolo, pero esta vez no hagáis nada, procurad no mostraos, quiero que seáis su sombra" – habla el hombre desde la otra línea – "Si ocurre algo volvedme a llamar"

"Entendido" – Jessie cuelga – "El jefe dice que lo vigilemos, pero que disminuyamos los encuentros"

"¿ **Pero por qué?** " – Meowth se queja

"Sin peros Meowth, si el jefe lo dice, ha de cumplirse" – James hace sus típicas rimas.

" **Wobbuffet** "

" **Inkay** "

* * *

 **Kanto – Pueblo Paleta. Laboratorio Pokémon**

Desde el laboratorio del célebre investigador pokémon, el profesor Samuel Oak, junto con su asistente Tracey, su nieto e investigador sobre fósiles pokémon Gary y su anterior ayudante y madre del actual ganador de la Liga Kalos Delia Ketchum vieron toda la final de la Liga y al ver el gran espectáculo que él chico había demostrado.

"O por Arceus lo logro" – la mujer se queda sin palabras al ver que su hijo a alcanzado su meta

"Ahora que ocurrirá profesor"

"Bueno resulta que ahora a Ash le darán la oportunidad de enfrentarse al reto más grande de su vida" – habla el experto en pokémon

"¿A qué te refieres abuelo?"

"Todo a su tiempo Gary, pero primera hay que hacer las maletas, tenemos un viaje a Kalos" – salta el hombre, y prepara un itinerario para alcanzar a su pupilo en Ciudad Luminalia.

* * *

 **Kalos – Liga Pokémon**

"LO LOGRAMOS" – Ash saltaba desde su lugar y corría hacia su pokémon – "Lo hiciste Rhyperior"

Por fin había conseguido el título, él junto con sus amigos y compañeros Pikachu, Greninja, Charizard, Sceptile, Riolu (su último compañero capturado y el segundo varicolor del joven de Kanto) y sin olvidar, al quien le dio la victoria Rhyperior.

" **Pika Pikachu** " – el ratón salta hacia el hombro del pokémon taladro

" **Rhy – Rhyperior** "

"Que gran combate" – su rival un chico pelinegro con unos pantalones azules y chaqueta del mismo color y una gorra roja se acerca al azabache y le extendía la mano al ganador – "De verdad fue alucinante, gracias por darme el mejor combate de mi vida. Felicidades por haber ganado Ash"

"De nada, Kalm" – el joven de Kanto estrecha la mano al chico de Pueblo Boceto – "Tú también lo hiciste bien"

"Un combate limpio y en todo regla" – Habla el juez – "Por aquí Ash, el presidente Goodshow y la señorita Dianta te están esperando"

* * *

Ya la tarima preparara y los pokémon del azabache recuperados (gracias a la enfermera Joy de la Liga), sus amigos recibían una cinta conmemorativa por haber ganado la liga y a él le entregaban el trofeo del ganador

"Chicos lo logramos" – se voltea ante sus amigos – "Ganamos la Liga"

" **Pikachu** "

" **Rio** "

" **Greninja** "

" **Chaa** "

" **Rhyperior** "

" **Scpetile** "

"Felicidades muchacho" – el presidente le entrega el trofeo y le dedica sus típicas sonrisas – "Has hecho un largo recorrido hasta aquí. Disfrútalo es tu momento"

"Muchas gracias señor Goodshow" – Pikachu vuelve a su puesto de siempre, el hombro del azabache

" **Pika Pikachu** "

"Je je je. Bueno muchacho te veré en la fiesta" – el hombre se va mientras que los reporteros invadían al joven con preguntas

" _Fiesta_ " – el joven no sabía que había dicho el hombre.

* * *

 **Kalos – Ciudad Luminalia. Café Lysson o Base del Team Flare**

Lysson, líder del Team Flare actual dueño de este local y descendiente del hermano menor del Rey de Kalos, vio por la televisión del café como nuestro héroe (mestizo según él) se alzaba con la copa del ganador de la liga.

Él ya sabía que es lo que significaba

"Ese mocoso no debe de ganarle a Dianta" – el hombre ve molesto al muchacho – "Alguien tan pura y hermosa como ella, no debería ser derrotada por un mestizo como él"

"He de irme y prepararme para la fiesta" – su acompañante se levanta de su asiento – "¿Quieres que le borre del mapa?"

"No aun no" – el hombre piensa con determinación – "¿Quiero que averigües todo sobre él? Siempre hay que conocer a tus enemigos antes de actuar" – comenta analíticamente, para ver si el mocoso era una amenaza para sus planes

"Si señor" – la mujer se marcha

"Eso también va para ti Alain" – un chico de cabello de color gris azulado y ojos azules. Vestido con una bufanda azul, dos camisetas, (blanca y azul) sobre las que lleva una chaqueta gris, pantalones anchos de color gris y dos muñequeras del mismo color y botas grises – "Quiero que le vigiles, sácale todo lo que puedas. Si ves que nos es de utilidad invítale sino ya sabes que hacer"

"Si jefe" – en su muñeca izquierda se apreciaba el famoso mega-aro – "Ash Ketchum" – mira al azabache – " _Te mostrare, el horror que puede enseñarte mi Mega-Charizard X, cuando aniquile a tu Charizard_ "

* * *

 **Kalos – Lugar Desconocido**

Un hombre de apariencia de vagabundo miraba desde una vitrina de ventas de televisores, como el chico de Kanto ganaba el campeonato

"Que chico más interesante" – el viento sopla, alzando su cabello grisáceo – "Tal parece que se acercan días oscuros"

" **Floette** " – una Floette con una apariencia distinta a las de su especie (incluso a su versión varicolor) se preocupaba por su dueño

"Tranquila Floette" – el hombre mira a las estrellas – "Si sin lugar a dudas ese chico es vuestro elegido, no lo crees Xerneas"

El hombre mira su vista hacia el bosque, donde se encuentra un árbol con forma de venado, en él se encontraba dormitando el pokémon creación.

"Si lo entiendo" – el hombre le habla a la nada – "El tiempo está en contra del chico"

Sin que él lo supiera una sombra lo escuchaba, un pokémon con la apariencia amorfa y en sus muñecas dos gemas que hacían resonancia con él

" _ **Cierto es**_ " – pensaba el pokémon genético – " _ **Las arenas del tiempo corren en su contra**_ " – sin más nada el pokémon desaparece del lugar con 'Teletransporte'

 **Continuara…  
**

* * *

 **Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Lo se ha sido algo corto de lo que suelo hacer, pero es un prólogo tenedme paciencia, please**

 **Bueno en esta versión Alain y Lysson serán los malos de la partida (si queréis a estos chicos como buenos mirad la versión Advance)**

 **Pokémon de nuestros protagonistas**

 **Ash: Pikachu ––– Greninja ––– Charizard ––– Scpetile ––– Riolu** [shiny] **––– Rhyperior**

 **(Ahora bien, he dejado a Hawlucha, Flechinder y a Noibat (futuro en la serie) con el profesor Oak, debido a obvias razones. En las finales siempre llama a los viejos. El Riolu lo puse shiny, debido que a partir de la 6ta generación es más fácil (según dicen) toparse con pokémon varicolor y el Rhyperior (tengo que explicar esto, XD))**

 **Serena: Braxie ––– Pancham ––– Eevee ––– Mawile ––– Kirlia**

 **(Bueno este Eevee es el del OPJ18 y EDJ36, los demás inventados y ayudado por predicciones, la Kirlia ya sabéis por qué la tiene)**

 **Clemont/Lem: Bunnelby ––– Chespin ––– Luxray ––– Dedenne**

 **(De momento lo dejare con los mismos de la serie)**

 **Bonnie/Clem: Dedenne**

 **(Es el de su hermano, que esperáis, dadme unos capítulos (y dejadme que juegue con un poco con las arenas del tiempo) y es posible que le dé uno o dos)**

 **Korrina/Corelia: Mega-Lucario ––– Machoke ––– Mienfoo**

 **(También de momento, aunque en los juegos posee un Hawlucha, esto tendrá sorpresa)**

 **Jessie: Wobbuffet ––– Gourgeist ––– Seviper ––– Yanmega ––– Woobat ––– Frillish**

 **James: Inkay ––– Carnivine ––– Mime Jr. ––– Yamask ––– Amoonguss**

 **(Bueno he decidido que tengan de una vez sus anteriores pokémon. Es que los muy brutos atacan siempre con pocos)**

 **Bueno los chicos, como ven no tienen mega-evoluciones (salvo Corelia) aún, en la historia irán consiguiendo mega-aros (o sorpresa) y mega-piedras**

 **Edades de los chicos (como siempre, quitando el efecto de inmortalidad)**

 **Ash: 15 años**

 **Serena: 15 años**

 **Clemont/Lem: 13 años**

 **Bonnie/Clem: 6 años**

 **Aria: 18 años**

 **Korrina/Corelia: 16 años**

 **Alain: 19 años**

 **Gracias por leer mis historias. Dejen sus reviews.**


	2. Fiesta y Baile - Arruinados

**Hola amigos/as de fanfiction, aquí viene la actualización de este universo**

 **Me alegra ver que les haya gustado no solo este sino las demás dimensiones.**

 **Pido perdón si encontraron algunos errores en los prólogos (corregidos de una, gracias Lector Luigi), es que hice copy – paste y como resultado se me escaparon algunas escenas.**

 **Bueno habrá capítulos así como el nacimiento de las niñas, las bodas, etc.**

 **Bueno ahora comencemos bien este episodio dando la nota.**

* * *

 **Kalos – Liga Pokémon**

Después de lo que sería el momento más vergonzoso de su vida Ash y sus amigos pokémon se habían librado de los reporteros, gracias a la intervención de los jueces de la liga

"Por Arceus, pero ¿qué les pasa?" – toma aliento el muchacho, regresando a todos (menos Pikachu) a sus Ball – "A que vino todas esas preguntas, es que querían vender mi cuerpo"

" **Pika Pika Pikachu** " – el ratón (que no era Mickey Mouse) también estaba exhausto

"Déjame adivinar, esta es la primera vez que ganas una Liga Pokémon, no" – le habla uno de los jueces, haciendo que el muchacho asiente – "Bueno no es de extrañar, por aquí"

"Espera tengo que reunirme con mis amigos"

" **Pikachu** " – Pikachu y Ash deseaban ver a sus amigos que había conocido en Kalos y sobre todo verla a ella

"Tranquilo tu solo dime sus nombres e iremos a buscarles" – le habla con tranquilidad el hombre

"Son Lem, su hermana Clem y Serena"

"Espera Lem, no es el líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Luminalia" – el chico asiente – "Y Serena, me suena el nombre, ¿quién es?"

"Ya se te olvido" – le habla uno de sus colegas – "Fue la chica que gano el Gran Espectáculo este año"

"A si" – el hombre ya entra en razón – "Tranquilo tus amigos estarán presentes en la fiesta"

"Fiesta" – vuelve a escuchar esto y no termina de comprender

"La fiesta en tu honor chico" – le indica que le siga, llegando al estacionamiento, allí una limosina los esperaba – "Entra te están esperando, mucha suerte"

Desconociendo lo que iba a ocurrir el azabache y el ratón eléctrico entran y el vehículo se pone en movimiento.

* * *

"Hola Ash" – adentro le esperaba nada menos que la actual campeona de Kalos.

"Se-señorita Dianta. ¿Qué hace aquí?"

"Pues primero llevarte al hotel para que puedas estar presentable para la fiesta. He de darte mi enhorabuena, por un momento pensé que ibas a caer cuando tu Charizard cayó ante Tyrantrum" – comienza repasando el combate del muchacho – "Te tenías a Rhyperior bajo la manga no"

"Si, bueno" – Ash recuerda el momento cuando él y Serena intercambiaron pokémon

* * *

 **Kalos – Pueblo Mosaico**

 _Antes de que Ash ganara la Liga Pokémon y antes de que Serena ganara el Gran Espectáculo_

Serena no podría estar de la mar de nervios.

Dentro de dos horas iniciaría el gran espectáculo, después de que ella y sus compañeros hubiesen obtenido las 3 llaves para participar, ahora era el momento de enfrentarse a las mejores estrellas y demostrarles de que ella Serena Gābena merecía estar entre ellas.

"Serena mucha suerte" – la niña le da ánimos a su amiga

" **Dedenne** "

"Relájate todo saldrá bien"

"Gracias Lem, Clem, y tú también Dedenne" – contestaba la chica de Pueblo Boceto – "Chicos sabéis donde esta Ash. No le he visto en todo el día" – pregunta por su mejor amigo

"Creo que está en el Centro Pokémon" – se ajusta sus gafas el genio – "Dijo que quería verte"

Al oír lo último la chica se sonroja y va derechita a donde el chico, cuyo corazón suspiraba se encontraba.

* * *

En el Centro Pokémon Ash la estaba esperando junto con su carismático Pikachu y su último pokémon la Ralts.

La pokémon sensible al ver a la chica sale corriendo hacia ella.

" **Ralts** "

"Hola pequeña, yo también me alegro de verte" – Serena recoge a la Ralts del suelo y se dirige a su amigo – "¿Qué ocurre Ash?"

"Serena, he estado pensado y quiero que te quedes con Ralts" – eso sorprende a la chica

"Pero Ash, Ralts es tu pokémon"

"Lo sé, pero al parecer tiene un vínculo más fuerte contigo que conmigo" – el chico saca la Sana Ball de Ralts – "Por ello es preferible que…"

"Intercambiemos" – dice Serena, cortándole el hilo al azabache – "Intercambiemos pokémon Ash" – dice emocionada – "Pu-uedo darte a Rhydon"

"Pero Serena Rhydon y tu habéis pasado mucho tiempo juntos" – Ash nunca se imaginó que ella le daría a su compañero de carreras

"Lo sé, pero la verdad Rhydon está más familiarizado con las batallas que en los espectáculos" – comenta recordando las veces que los usaba era para deshacerse del trío acosador (los Rocket) – "Además, que ya solo te falta una medalla y así bueno…" – Serena aparta un poco su mirada, para que su amigo no viera el sonrojo – "… y así es como si estuviera ayudándote"

"Está bien" – el chico le muestra su sonrisa final – "Además así cuando actúes y uses a Ralts, también estaré ayudándote" – sin medir sus palabras, Serena se sonroja aún más

"Va-Vale" – Serena busca entre sus cosas y saca la Poke Ball de Rhydon y la abre

" **Rhydon** " – el pokémon taladro respira al salir de la Ball

"Rhydon, recuerdas lo que hablamos hace días, verdad" – su pokémon asiente, haciendo que la chica sonriera – "Por favor cuídale" – lo último lo dice en susurro solo oyéndolo ella, Rhydon y Ralts, se dirige al azabache – "Rhydon ya está listo Ash"

La pareja se reúnen junto a la enfermera Joy, para iniciar el intercambio

"Bien, ahora regresad a vuestro pokémon a sus Ball y colocadlas en ambos extremos del intercambiador" – los chicos siguen las reglas al pie de la letra y Joy inicia el intercambio, las Ball entran en la máquina y en la pantalla ven como la figura de Rhydon iba hacia Ash y la de Ralts hacia Serena – "Listo, recordad cuidar bien de ellos como si fueran suyos" – los chicos asienten y liberan a sus nuevos acompañantes

"SAL RHYDON / RALTS"

" **Ralts** "

" **Rhydon** " – pero Rhydon es de repente rodeado por la típica aura azulada, indicando que estaba evolucionando a su fase final – " **Rhyperior** "

"Increíble ha evolucionado" – su antigua dueña se sorprende.

"Hay algunos pokémon que evolucionan justo cuando son intercambiados" – Joy les empieza a explicar lo ocurrido – "Los Rhydon evolucionan a Rhyperior cuando son intercambiados, pero solo si tienen equipado un 'Protector', al parecer tenía uno"

"Ya veo por eso mi madre me dijo que le dejara el objeto que le puso" – Serena piensa en ello

"Genial" – Ash se emociona – "Ahora sé que voy a ganar en mi próxima batalla de gimnasio" – se dirige a su amiga – "Pero primero Serena, tienes que ganar ese espectáculo, junto con Ralts"

"Si" – la chica le sonríe desde el fondo de su corazón

* * *

 **Limosina de Dianta**

"Y así es como lo obtuve" – termina de contarle la historia a la campeona

"Ya veo" – Dianta comienza a darle una sonrisa burlona – "Tú y Serena os habéis vuelto muy cercanos, no"

"He esto de que habla" – increíble que parezca Ash reconoció el sarcasmo en el tono de voz de la mujer – "Ella-ella y yo so-solo somos amigos, eso sí, amigos desde que éramos niños"

"Ja ja ja ja ja" – pero al parecer Dianta sonríe más – "Una amistad nacida desde la tierna infancia, separados y luego reencontrados, sois como una novela" – el comentario hace sonrojar a Ash que parecía la cara de un Voltob – "Bueno las bromas aparte. Ash ahora que has ganado la Liga Kalos, estas ahora en el punto de mira de la prensa"

"Si bueno eso ya lo he visto" – el sarcasmo hace reír a la mujer

"Cierto yo estuve así en tu situación hace años" – luego su voz se torna seria – "Ash hay algo que muy pocos saben, y es el motivo oculto de la Liga Pokémon"

"El motivo oculto"

" **Pika** " – Pikachu y Ash prestan toda su atención hacia Dianta

"A si es, dime esta sería tu quinta liga oficial, dejando aparte la Conferencia Naranja"

La información de Ash se había filtrado justo antes de la final, no era de extrañar que Dianta supiera sus logros

"Veras, la razón por la cual se hace la Liga es una invitación"

"Una invitación para qué" – pregunta el cabeza llena de humo

"Para ver que entrenador es digno de enfrentarse al Alto Mando y al Campeón"

"Es-espere" – el chico por fin comprende de que va el tema – "Quiere decir que me darán la oportunidad de enfrentarme al Alto Mando y usted"

"Exacto" – la mujer sonríe ante el chico, pero el auto se detiene – "Ya hemos llegado"

* * *

Bajan del vehículo y Ash ve que habían llegado a Ciudad Luminalia

"Ven Ash" – Dianta lo llama desde la entrada – "Estamos de suerte, la prensa aún no ha llegado, ven podrás cambiarte en tu habitación"

"Ha-habitación"

"Si el presidente Goodshow no reparo en gastos"

"Ja, conociéndolo hará una fiesta a lo grande" – desde otra limosina sale un hombre rubio Viste una filipina blanca, largo, sofisticado y de cuello alto que cubre su cuerpo casi totalmente, un mandil como cualquier chef ejecutivo, También posee un pañuelo azul abrochado en su pecho

"Bueno ahora sabremos que la comida de esta noche tendrá un 20/10 en mi evaluación" – Dianta saluda al recién llegado – "Ash, él es Narciso uno de los 4 miembros del Alto Mando en Kalos y es el mejor chef de Ciudad Luminalia y de Kalos"

"Así que este es el 'enfant' que gano este año"

"Oiga que quiso decir con en-en lo que sea que dijo" – Ash se molesta del comentario 'ofensivo' que creyó oír

"Está claro que no es el más 'raffiné' que hemos tenido. Pero de seguro me dará una buena batalla" – Narciso se desilusiona por la reacción del azabache – "Te veo adentro chère Dianta" – el rubio entra primero al hotel, dejando a Ash aún más molesto

"Pero que le pasa" – el chico aún molesto no entiende que le habían hablado en otro idioma

"Ja ja" –Dianta ríe un poco – "Ash, lo que tea dicho al principio era niño" – se calma para explicarle a nuestro héroe que el hombre le estaba hablándole en francés.

"Pues pudo habérmelo dicho"

* * *

Hora y media después Ash se veía en uno de los espejos de su habitación (que no era otra que la Suite Arceus) el traje que le habían prestado, para la fiesta. Un camisa blanca inmaculada con sobresaliendo algunas costuras en las muñecas y en el centro, pantalón negro con rayas amarillas a los lados un cinturón amarillo que le hacía de correa y una chaqueta azul con detalles amarillos, le daban el toque elegante al chico.

"Bueno que tal me veo Pikachu, elegante no" – se dirige a su amigo y fiel compañero

" **Pika pi. Pika Pikachu** " – era la respuesta de afirmación del azabache

"Bueno tomare eso como un sí" – sonríe a su amigo, mientras tocaban a su puerta

"Ash todo listo. Puedo entrar" – la voz de Dianta se escuchaba desde el otro lado

"Si, todo listo" – la campeona entra al cuarto – "Guau, te queda bien. Esta parece que tienes más edad"

"Gra-gracias, supongo"

"Por aquí Ash"

* * *

Dianta lleva a nuestro protagonista y a Pikachu al salón de fiestas del hotel, donde todos los presentes esperaban al invitado de honor

"Damas y caballeros" – Dianta habla alto para que todos en el salón la oyeran – "Os presento a Ash Ketchum el campeón de la Liga de este año"

Una horda de aplausos se escucha, dándole la enhorabuena al chico.

* * *

Desde una esquina, disfrazados de meseros el Team Rocket veía como la gente felicitaba a su presa

"Menuda comida" – el chico veía el mangar servido a su lado, pero es detenido por la mujer – "Auch"

"No hemos venido por la comida James. Tenemos que vigilar al mocoso"

" **Pero vigilarle y ni siquiera intentar secuestrar a Pikachu, el jefe ha estado actuando raro** "

"Raro o no, tenemos que hacerlo, así que fingir que sirven a esta gente"

"Si j **efa** " – Meowth y James se resignan

* * *

Mientras que Ash saludaba hasta que su mano no quedo más entumecida, por tantas estrechadas de mano

"Creo que ganar no fue buena idea Pikachu" – susurra a su fiel compañero

" **Pika-Pika** "

"ASH" – Clem vestida con un vestido blanco con detalles amarillos y detalles marrón en el pecho se le aproxima y le da un gran abrazo – "FELICIDADES ASH. SABIAMOS QUE GANARÍAS"

" **DEDENNE** " – el ratón eléctrico/hada lo felicita desde la cabeza de la niña

"Gracias Clem" – Ash sonríe de por fin reconocer a alguien – "Clem, ¿dónde están los demás?"

"Pues mi hermano y Corelia, están haya" – la niña señala al otro extremo de la habitación

Donde Ash pudo ver a 'la evoluchadora' y al 'inventor que arroja luz sobre el mundo' conversando con Narciso y otro hombre vestido con lo que parecía una armadura.

"Allí esta ese francés pero, ¿quién es el otro?" – pregunta Ash al ver al caballero

"Pues ese es Tileo" – contesta la niña – "Es miembro del Alto Mando, al igual que Narciso" – la niña se detiene para pensar – "Creo que era experto en pokémon acero o era roca o tierra"

"Clem as visto a Serena" – la Ash pregunta por su amigo de la infancia

"No" – la niña niega – "Se supone que la veríamos luego, eso nos dijo la señorita Aria"

"Bueno creo que iré a buscarla. Puedes quedarte con Pikachu, mientras la busco" – le ofrece a la niña ser de canguro del ratón

"CLARO" – salta feliz como si fuese su cumpleaños, así la niña se larga junto a los dos ratones para asaltar la mesa de dulces.

* * *

Casi media hora y ni un rastro de Serena, Ash pudo ver a todos los líderes de gimnasio de Kalos hablando con los demás invitados (cuales casi la mayoría eran patrocinadores), incluso pudo oír a un hombre que era representante de la Devon, S.A. hablando con otro de la Silph, S.A.

Rendido y cansado de más saludos y estrechadas de mano, el ganador de la Liga Kalos, sale al balcón, para coger aire.

"Por Arceus, mátame ya" – suelta un suspira y mira la brillante luna que se encontraba en el cielo despejado de Luminalia – "Ahora entiendo del porque la señorita Dianta y la señorita Aria, tienen que esconderse"

"Ash" – le llaman y el nombrado se voltea encontrándose con su amiga

"Sere…" – pero el chico queda mudo de la hermosura de su amiga.

Un vestido de un solo encaje totalmente amarillo con grabados en forma de rosas en el pecho guantes hasta los codos del mismo color y su pelo aunque cortó totalmente arreglado con una diadema que le hacía de corona

"Her-hermo-sa" – eran las únicas palabras que le salían al chico, pero lo suficientemente altas para que su acompañante las escuchase

"Gra-gracias" – dice con un gran sonrojo en su cara – "La-la señorita Aria dijo que este vestido luciría mejor en mí que en ella" – la chica aparta la mirada para que el chico no viera su rostro de vergüenza

"Pues ella tenía razón" – el chico se recupera de la primera impresión – "Te-te queda muy bien" – el chaval mira las musarañas intentando ocultar su sonrojo

"Gracias" – la chica sonríe por el alago – "Felicidades por ganar la liga Ash"

"Bu-bueno, no lo hice solo" – el chico se endereza – "Gracias a ti y a Rhyperior, es que pude ganar" – el muchacho se detiene – "Es verdad, también he de darte mi enhorabuena, por ganar el Gran Espectáculo" – el chaval devuelve la felicidad – "Se nos hizo un lío a Lem, Clem y a mí por no poder verte después de la final" – después del gran final de la chica, no pudo decirles nada, salvo que estaría en la Liga apoyando a Ash (paparazis).

"Gra-gracias, aunque si no fuese por Kirlia, nunca lo hubiese logrado" – la pokémon tipo psíquico/hada había evolucionado en plena actuación, dándole un gran show a los presentes – "La verdad fue gracias a ti, que gane"

"De nada" – el chico se rasca la cabeza

Se hace un silencio entre nuestros ganadores hasta que es interrumpido por los músicos, dando inicio al vals de esta noche

"Ash" – la chica toma la iniciativa – "Bailamos"

"Ba-bailar" – el chico se tensa – "Sa-sabes que no se y no quiero hacer el ridículo enfrente de los demás"

"Entonces" – la chica busca una solución – "Que tal si lo hacemos aquí" – el balcón era de lo más espacioso para los tres parejas bailando y lo mejor estaban los dos solos

"Pe-pero, podría pisarte" – el chico intenta escapar, pero la muchacha se le acerca más

"No lo harás" – la chica toma los brazos del azabache, poniendo el derecho en su cintura y sosteniendo la otra – "Tu nunca me harías daño, Ash"

Y así al son de la canción. Ash y Serena bailaron, sus únicos testigos fueron las estrellas y la luna de esa noche, un momento que ambos recordarían el resto de sus vidas.

Tan perdidos estuvieron bailando y mirándose el uno al otro que hacía mucho tiempo la música había dejado de sonar.

"Ash"

"Sí Serena"

"Hay algo que tengo que decirte" – la chica se arma de valor – "Ash, yo…"

Pero la proposición nunca llego, debido que desde el salón hubo una gran explosión, asustando a nuestro héroes

"¿Qué ocurre?" – al oír la explosión la chica se había pegado más al azabache

"Vamos, tenemos que ayudar" – nuestros héroes, vuelven a entrar en el vestíbulo, terminando el sueño de ambos.

* * *

Adentro todo era un caos, mesas volcadas, personas heridas y desde la entrada un enorme agujero de él salían varias personas vestidas de la misma manera, con unos trajes naranjas tipo ejecutivos, con gafas naranjas imposibilitando su reconocimiento. Desde el centro un hombre calvo de traje blanco, pero con camisa anaranjada y las mismas gafas de sol.

"DAMAS Y CABALLEROS" – empieza a hablar el hombre – "AHORA QUE TENEMOS SU ATENCIÓN, PERMITEDME QUE NOS PRESENTEMOS" – el hombre hace una pausa – "SOMOS EL TEAM FLARE Y ESTAMOS AQUÍ, PARA CREAR UN MEJOR MUNDO"

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Bueno con esto comienza la amenaza de los Flare.**

 **Bueno si tienes razón baraka108 al ser de sangre noble Lysson es más refinado (si veis la versión Advance (Hoenn) lo veras), pero digamos que hasta los nobles pierden los estribos y según WikiDex (lamentablemente no he podido jugar las ediciones de la 3DS T.T) Lysson quería a Dianta como Reina/Novia bueno lo que él quisiera que fuese y nosotros (el/la protagonista (Véase X/Y o Kalm/Serena (game)) le estropeamos los planes.**

 **Bueno estudiando bien la historia de A.Z., lo pondré como secundario, ayudara a nuestros héroes pero tendrá poco protagonismo.**

 **Bueno en la parte de Narciso, bueno si Kalos está ambientada y basada en París, porque no poner un toque francés a la historia. (Aunque fuese solo por hoy XD)**

 **Los detalles de los trajes de Ash y Serena, inspirados en los trajes de baile de la película de Disney 'La Bella y la Bestia', inspirado gracias al dibujo de** _ **hikariangelove-d889gqh**_ **en Deviantart**

 **Dejen sus reviews y pacense por mis otras historias de pokémon.**

 **Suerte a todo el mundo.**


	3. Plan de Acción

**Hola amigos/as de fanfiction, como han estado**

 **Bueno llamadme de todo de lo peor, malo, etc., etc., por dejar la confesión en el aire; pero tranquilos aún no era el momento.**

 **Bueno sé que llevo desaparecido en combate, pero en mi defensa diré solo una palabra, Madres.**

 **Tranquilos, no es que haya suspendido ni nada, solo he estado haciendo chapuzas en casa y cuando me vengo a sentar a escribir se me iba la inspiración.**

* * *

 **NOTICIAS DE ÚLTIMA HORA**

"Kalos se ha sumado en el caos total" – habla la reportera – "El grupo terrorista auto-nombrado Team Flare ha amenazado al actual ganador de la Liga Pokémon, Ash Ketchum, en su fiesta de felicitación. Aquí os mostramos parte del video filmado por nada más y nada menos que por Alexia, la famosa periodista internacional y hermana de Violeta la…"

* * *

"PUEDE ALGUIEN APAGAR ESE TRASTO" – eran los comentarios de uno de los pacientes en urgencias del Hospital de Ciudad Luminalia.

Debido a la intromisión del recién Team Flare, las cosas iban de mal a peor.

Según la oficial superior Jenny (jefa del departamento de policía en la región) el Team Flare había tomado varios pueblos en todo Kalos, expulsando a los habitantes de sus casas y raptando a algunos pokémon, según palabras de varios testigos solo querían a aquellos que tienen el derecho de seguir en este mundo, según ellos.

Pero en estos momentos la mente de nuestros héroes no se encontraba en eso, sino esperaban respuestas del equipo médico dentro del quirófano.

La explosión inicial que hubo en la fiesta fue de tal magnitud que algunos de los invitados fueron alcanzados por la metralla, incluyendo a la hermana menor del líder de gimnasio.

"Lem…" – Ash aun con su traje de fiesta (salvo la chaqueta), intenta calmar a su amigo – "To-todo saldrá bien, descuida"

Lem sin ánimos de contestar sigue mirando la luz encendida del quirófano, indicando que aún seguían tratando a Clem.

"Ash" – el nombrado mira a su amiga Serena, aún con su vestido y con la chaqueta del azabache sobre sus hombros, protegiéndola del frio, regresando junto con Corelia – "Aquí están" – le da al chico las Poké Ball de sus amigos y pertenencias

"Hemos tenido que saltarnos el control de seguridad para buscarles, traigo también los del Lem" – la chica le da sus pokémon al líder sin recibir respuesta

"Gracias Serena, Corelia" – el chico la invita a Serena a sentarse a su lado

"Aún no han dicho nada" – Corelia llega con su vestido rojo totalmente rasgado, para que pudiese correr, pregunta el estado de la menor

"No aún…" – pero el comentario termina, tras ver que la luz del quirófano se apaga.

Desde la puerta salen el cirujano y varias enfermeras arrastrando a Clem, inconsciente con un respiradero.

"CLEM" – Lem pierde los nervios y se lanza sobre la camilla

" **De Dedenne** " – el pokémon antena se pone encima de la camilla de la chica intentando despertarla.

"Descuiden, está fuera de peligro" – comienza a hablar el cirujano – "Le hemos inducido el coma, para que pudiésemos cerrar la hemorragia, unas horas más y no hubiésemos podido salvarla" – el comentario, aunque positivo no cambia el estado del chico con lentes

"Clem, lo siento" – el chico se hecha a llorar – "Nunca debí, nunca debí dejar que fueras" – el chico se echa la culpa – "Yo soy el líder no tú. No debí aceptar el puesto" – su aptitud hace que Corelia pierda los nervios

"PERO TU TE ESCUCHAS O QUE" – la evoluchadora alza al científico por su camisa, haciendo que la mire a los ojos – "SIENDO EL LÍDER O NO, NUNCA LA HUBIESEN ATENDIDO RÁPIDO. ADEMÁS COMO PUEDES DECIR QUE NO DEBISTE SER EL LÍDER DE GIMNASIO. LOS ÚNICOS CULPABLES SON EL TEAM FLARE"

"Corelia ya suéltalo" – Ash intenta por todos los medios de separar a ambos líderes, pero ella era más fuerte que él.

"Corelia bájalo" – se escucha una voz fuerte, de un anciano muy parecido a Corelia

"Abuelo" – Corelia baja a Lem, pero aún no le suelta – "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"He venido a buscarte a ti y Lem" – los presentes se quedan estupefactos – "El presidente Goodshow ha iniciado una reunión de emergencia, la cual vosotros dos ya llegáis tarde. _Bueno aunque debido a esta condición, puede perdonarse_ "

"AHORA" – su nieta se queja – "¿Cómo pueden pedir la liga a Lem que deje a su hermanita en ese estado? _Y más en el estado de mis ropas_ "

"Corelia" – el viejo sigue con el mismo tono – "Tú y Lem son líderes de gimnasio. Recuerden la condición del porque se fundó la Liga Pokémon" – el comentario pone en shock al científico y a la luchadora

"Entendido, abuelo" – Corelia cambia de aptitud y empieza a seguir a su abuelo, fuera del hospital

"Ash, Serena" – el chico con gafas se dirige a sus amigos y compañeros de viaje – "Sé que lo que os pediré es demasiado, pero pueden cuidar a Clem y llamarme cuando despierte"

"Descuida, Lem" – Ash le guiñe el ojo – "y no es ninguna carga"

"Somos amigos, verdad" – Serena le sonríe

"Chicos" – las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de nuevo en sus ojos.

* * *

Varias horas habían pasado después de que el señor Cornelio se llevara a ambos líderes, los médicos habían trasladado a Clem a una habitación donde pudieran monitorizar su estado. Era verdad que la habían salvado, pero tuvieron que inducirle el coma para que pudieran parar la hemorragia interna que sufría. Ahora era el turno de Clem de despertar. Pero como se veía, el final del cuento de hadas tardaría mucho por aparecer.

"Ash" – el chico por quinta vez es pillado por su amiga en su intento de fingir estar de guardia – "Por el amor de Arceus. Ya te he dicho que durmieras algo"

Serena sale del baño ya con sus ropas casuales y en sus manos sosteniendo el vestido de la fiesta, el cual pone en un perchero, dentro del armario que había en el cuarto.

" **Pika pi, Pikachu** " – Pikachu opina lo mismo que la chica

"Por qué no te cambias y duermes un poco" – la chica le sugiere, la mejor opción

"Tienes razón" – el chico se levanta – "Pero creo que es mejor que me cambie en los aseos del pasillo" – el chico toma su mochila – "Pikachu, cuidalas"

" **Pika** " – el ratón asiente, cual sargento.

El chico abandona la habitación dejando a Serena, Pikachu y Dedenne al cuidado de Clem.

"Ahh" – Serena suspira – "Siempre es lo mismo" – los dos ratones la miran – "Se sobre-exige demasiado, no lo creéis" – los ratones también suspiran – "Hoy casi se lo dijo" – su rostro vuelve el sonrojo de esos momentos en la terraza – " _¿Por qué?_ " – salen pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos – "¿Por qué ocurre algo siempre? _Es que nunca podre confesarme_ "

" **Pika Pikachu** " – el ratón se pone encima de sus piernas – " **Pika Pikachu, Pika** " – lo único que puede hacer la chica es acariciar al pokémon

"Gracias Pikachu" – se seca los ojos y acaricia al ratón – "Gracias por apoyarme"

* * *

Por fin vestido con sus ropas normales, Ash decide antes de regresar, llevar algo caliente para Serena.

Esperando a que la maquina calentara el chocolate, el chico vuelve a recordar los minutos (los cuales se le hicieron eternos) que paso con su amiga de la infancia, en el hotel

" _No me puede creer que haya bailado_ " – le sorprende que no haya pisado a su pareja – " _Se vio muy bonita con ese vestido. Si su cabello hubiese sido largo como antes, no que va de las dos maneras se vio…_ " – el chico detiene sus pensamiento – "Concéntrate Ash, no es momento para eso. _¿Qué habrá querido decirme, antes de que esto ocurriera?_ "

"Ash" – el chico mira al otro lado y se encuentra con la mentora de su amiga, con las mismas ropas, cuando la conoció

"Señorita Aria"

"Puedes llamarme solo Aria, Ash" – le guiñe el ojo – "Me he enterado lo que le paso a Clem, ¿está bien?"

"Si, los médicos dice que ya no corre peligro, pero" – el chico desvia la mirada – "Aún no despierta"

"Entiendo" – la reina hace una pausa – "Ash, Serena está contigo" – el chico asiente – "Perfecto, porque lo que tengo que deciros es muy importante, la verdad esto se lo rebelarían después del baile" – la chica muestra su cara la mayor seriedad posible

"La verdad" – el chico la mira con incógnita – "Habla de la que enfrentaría al alto mando y a Dianta"

"No" – la chica niega – "Sino de la otra verdad"

Viendo que el asunto era serio, el chico la guía al cuarto de Clem.

Ya en él se aprecia que Clem aún no despertaba

"¡Aria!" – la chica se sorprende de ver a su mentora

"Serena, antes de que preguntes del porque estoy aquí, es para explicarles" – Serena guarda silencio y acepta el vaso de chocolate que le traía Ash – "Veréis el verdadero motivo del porque existen los gimnasios y la liga no es para promocionar juegos" – hace una pausa – "Sino prepararse para la guerra"

"¿la guerra?" – los chicos se quedan atónicos

* * *

 **Liga Pokémon**

Después de lo sucedido y que los líderes tuvieran un cambio de ropa, da inicio a la sección.

"¿Cómo fue que ocurrió este desastre?" – inicia la conversación un hombre robusto con una sudadera azul a su espalda

"Debieron de haberlo planeado desde el principio" – habla la mayor diseñadora de Kalos – "Han llegado avisos de toda parte de la región"

"Y ¿Qué vamos hacer ahora?"

"Antes de iniciar" – un hombre vestido con esmoquin negro interrumpe la conversación – "Líderes de Gimnasio, presente sus medallas principales, para dar su voto en la reunión"

"Es necesario esto" – Corelia se queja, por la formalidad

"Es el protocolo señorita" – vuelve hablar el hombro, haciendo callar a la chica

Todos sacan, una medalla de sus gimnasios, pero lo curioso es que en vez de tener color eran solo hechas de oro

"Soy Violeta 'la fotógrafa experta a la cual no se le escapa ni una sonrisa con su cámara', experta en pokémon tipo bicho"

"Yo soy Lino 'el escalador indomable pero afable', experto en pokémon tipo roca"

"Corelia '¡la evoluchadora!', experta en pokémon tipo lucha"

"Soy Amaro 'los viejos brotes siguen en flor', experto en pokémon tipo planta"

"Y-o soy Lem 'el in-ventor que arroja luz sobre el mun-do', ex-perto en pokémon tipo eléctrico"

"Yo soy Valeria 'una entrenadora con más de un as en la manga', experta en pokémon tipo hada"

"Yo soy Ástrid 'la que halla su camino en la luz de las estrellas', experta en pokémon tipo psíquico"

"Y yo soy Édel 'un exterior glacial que esconde un espíritu al rojo vivo', experto en pokémon tipo hielo"

"Bien ya terminado con el dichoso protocolo"– Corelia no pierde el tiempo – "Salgamos a buscar a ese Team Flare y recuperemos nuestra región"

"Corelia" – Ástrid interrumpe a su compañera – "Con buscarles y responderle de la misma moneda, solo haremos que las cosas vayan a peor"

"Pero tú te escuchas o que"

"Suficiente" – la campeona, entra en la sala junto con los 4 miembros del alto mando – "Con pelearnos entre nosotros no solucionara nada"

"El presidente Goodshow, ha iniciado el protocolo de cierre" – habla una mujer de avanzada edad, vestida con una blusa ancha de color marrón oscuro, falda larga de un marrón más claro, zapatos de tacón hechos de piedra y accesorios y adornos con forma de colmillos de dragón.

"El protocolo de cierre" – pregunta Lem al ver que eso no lo conocía, Corelia ladea también su cabeza al no comprender también.

* * *

"El protocolo de cierre, es como su nombre lo indica" – Aria le comunica el mismo protocolo a Ash y a Serena – "Es el cierre de toda comunicación con la región" – toma un respiro – "En otras palabras toda la región de Kalos ha entrado bajo la ley marcial, nadie entra ni nadie sale"

"¿Cómo?" – Ash y Serena se sorprenden de esto

* * *

"De verdad, el presidente puede hacer eso" – la chica en patines se queda sin habla

"Por supuesto" – habla Tileo – "Debido a esta amenaza el presidente no quiere arriesgarse"

"Un segundo" – la fotógrafa habla – "He escuchado que varias regiones sufrieron ataques de varias organizaciones, casi idénticas a esta. ¿Por qué no se inició el protocolo en esas regiones?"

"Eso fue porque las organizaciones no iniciaron un guerra abiertamente como lo ha hecho el Team Flare" – le responde el mejor chef de Kalos

"Bien el presidente quiere que resolvamos este incidente lo antes posible" – habla la campeona – "He organizado varios equipos, para que cada uno vaya a una zona donde se haya informado de la presencia del Team Flare" – los presentes la escuchan – "Drácena, Valeria y Édel. Iréis a la Cueva Brillante, han reportado que varios miembros de los Flare no dejan entrar a nadie, y me huele a que están buscando algo. Narciso, Lem y Amaro iréis a la Central Eléctrica. Tileo, Corelia y Violeta a la Fábrica de Poké Balls, ambas instalaciones han sido tomadas por ellos y debemos recuperarlas. Malva, tú, Lino y Ástrid vosotros iréis a los pueblos pequeños y expulsareis a los Flare de ellos. Una cosa más, si pueden traten de capturar a uno de sus miembros, para poder obtener información sobre ellos"

"Eso espero Dianta" – se queja la experta en pokémon tipo fuego y presentadora del Holomisor – "No se vosotros, pero no escuchasteis lo que nos dijo ese sujeto en la fiesta. 'Crear un mejor mundo'"

"¿A dónde quieres llegar niña?" – Drácena la mira seriamente

"A que no hay que señalar culpables sin conocer toda la verdad" – la discusión es cortada por el inventor que estalla en ira

"COMO QUE NO SON CULPABLES" – si alguien pudiese ver los ojos de Lem había furia en ellos – "MI HERMANITA ESTAN EN EL HOSPITAL, POR CULPA DE ESA EXPLOSIÓN. NO ME VENGAS A DECIR QUE AHORA SON LOS BUENOS DE LA PARTIDA."

Después del grito, nadie habla. Después de todo el más afectado con respecto a este tema era Lem.

"Ja" – pero Malva no se queda atrás – "En verdad dejamos a este crío, ser un líder de gimnasio" – el chico mira en shock a la miembro del alto mando – "Si no soportas la presión, ya puedes prescindir de ser un líder de gimnasio. Después de todo ahora es la guerra, y no me interesa tener a un crío llorón bajo mi mando" – Lem cierra los puños, pero es detenido por Corelia antes de que haga algo de lo que luego se arrepienta.

"Malva, ya es suficiente" – Dianta mira a su amiga con mala cara

"Es la verdad o no, Campeona"

" _Es que aún sigues enojada por esa vez_ "

"Por cierto, que haremos con el chico" – la presentadora cambia el tema

"¿Qué chico?"

"Pues del ganador de este año, por supuesto. Ese chico podría ayudarnos"

"No" – Dianta declara su opinión – "Es solo un niño. No hay que comprometerlo en estos asuntos"

"Yo lo pongo en duda" – Malva saca una carpeta y la arroja a la mesa – "Esto es un breve resumen de la historia de Ash Ketchum" – en la carpeta era el expediente de la liga de Ash – "En el no solo figuran sus victorias en estos juegos, sino algo más"

"Espera" – Drácena, mira el expediente aparte – "Esto es cierto"

"Que pone Drácena"

"Yo te lo responderé Tileo" – Malva comienza a hablar – "A lo largo de sus años como entrenador, el chico a presenciado o a estado involucrado con pokémon legendarios" – toma una hoja – "Aquí dice, en el incidente Hoenn con respecto al despertad de los pokémon Groudon y Kyogre, fue detenido por el campeón de Kanto y Johto, Lance; debido al desacuerdo que había a la vacante del campeón de Hoenn entre Máximo y Plubio. Lance recibió la ayuda de este chico. Y no solo eso, más atrás antes de ese incidente. Las Islas Naranjas estuvieron a punto de desaparecer por el Trío de Aves, de no ser por la intervención de Ash y el pokémon Buceo, Lugia"

"Y no solo eso" – Édel lee uno de las notas – "Aquí dice que evito que el mismísimo pokémon Alfa, destruyera la humanidad"

"Como ves" – Malva se dirige a Dianta – "El chico es necesario ahora más que nunca"

* * *

 **Hospital de Ciudad Luminalia**

"Pero que pasara con las personas que quieran abandonar Kalos o entrar" – Serena le pregunta a Aria, con respecto al bloqueo

"Lamentablemente los que quieran entrar, no podrán" – su mirada se dirige hacia la niña – "Los que quieran salir, podrían hacerlo. Después de que la Liga les de la autorización"

"Pues yo no me voy" – Ash se levanta – "El Team Flare ha dejado en este estado a mi amiga, no dejare que se salgan con la suya"

"Ni-ni yo" – Serena también se levanta – "Si viniste con la intención de que nos fuéramos, te equivocas Aria. Kalos ahora es mi hogar y no pienso dejarlo a merced de esos lunáticos"

Al ver la reacción la Reina de Kalos sonríe

"Me alegra oírlo. De hecho es lo que mis productores me dijeron que hiciera y yo tampoco me voy"

"¿Qué vamos hacer ahora?" – Serena se sorprende de la acciones de su mentora

"Pues lo querrás o no nos vamos a…" – pero es interrumpida por la presencia de dos hombres con aspecto de seguratas

"Ash Ketchum, se le requiere su presencia en la Liga Pokémon"

"En la Liga" – Aria mira esto con malos ojos – "¿A qué viene esto?"

"Ordenes de la campeona"

" _Ordenes de Dianta. Esto es raro, espera no me dirás que lo obligaras a pelear_ " – la chica piensa en sus posibilidades – "Bien pues entonces iremos con el"

"Solo hemos venido a por Ash Ketchum, no por usted señorita Aria"

"Está bien iré" – Ash decidido toma a Pikachu y empieza a seguir a los hombres

" _Espera_ " – Serena se queda estática – " _¿Por qué siento que no lo volveré a ver?_ " – sale corriendo – "ASH"

"Si Serena" – el chico se voltea

" _Vamos díselo, dile lo que sientes. Dile que no vaya_ " – pero su boca empieza a decir otra cosa – "Te estaré esperando, buena suerte"

"Tranquila" – el chico le hace señas con la mano de que todo saldrá bien – "Volveré"

"Ash cojelo" – Aria le arroja un Holomisor azul Ash y le entrega uno rosa a Serena – "Para vosotros, tenía pensado dárselos en la fiesta, pero debido a la situación. Y como extra les puse el número de cada uno en la agenda del otro" – les guiñe el ojo causando un sonrojo en la pareja

"Gracias Aria" – mira a Serena a los ojos – "Tranquila volveré. Lo prometo"

"Sé que lo harás" – dice en susurro y ve partir a su amado

* * *

Ajeno a la conversación un hombre había oído la conversación y utiliza su holomisor

"Jefe el chico fue invocado por la liga"

"Bien Malva habrá hecho su jugada" – le habla el líder de los Flare – "Quiero que te quedes del lado de la chica, tal vez sea el punto débil del chico"

"Sí señor, Alain fuera"

* * *

 **Café Lysson – Base Secreta del Team Flare**

Lysson cuelga y mira la pantalla

"Ya los habéis localizado"

"Si señor" – habla su asistenta – "Ya Xero está haciendo los cálculos para su despertar"

"Perfecto" – mira las imágenes en pantalla – "La crisálida de la destrucción y el árbol marchito de la creación. Solo hace falta encontrar a mi ancestro"

* * *

 **Continuara…**

 **Bien capítulo terminado.**

 **Espero no demorarme la próxima vez, que tengo pensado hacer un verano medio estudio y medio diversión.**

 **Sucesos con los legendarios y Ash bueno el de Groudon y Kyogre esta en la serie Advance y** **los otros son la 2º película (El Poder de Uno) y la 12º (Arceus y la Joya de la Vida)**

 **Dejen sus reviews al salir y muchas gracias por su paciencia y lectura.**


	4. Comienza la Guerra

**Hola amigos/as de fanfiction, cuarto capítulo y comienzo de los planes de acción contra los Flare.**

 **OJO: habrá otro salto temporal, no pondré toda la guerra, solo eventos importantes, después de todo, todos los amantes del Amourshipping (y seguidores de mis fics de pokémon) quieren ver a Grace.**

 **Ahora debido a que los líderes y el alto mando, saben del pasado entre Ash y los legendarios, este cap. me salió como si Ash lo tachan de bicho raro, niño profeta, etc., etc.**

 **Pondré sucesos de la trilogía de Diamante y Perla (Película 10 hasta la 12)**

* * *

 **Liga Pokémon**

La escolta había dejado al azabache y a Pikachu enfrente de una gran puerta de roble macizo. El chico no sabía del porque había sido convocado. Dudaba que fuese para enfrentarse al Alto Mando. La situación actual no era apta para andar con juegos ahora.

"Oiga" – el muchacho se dirige a uno de los guardias que custodiaban la puerta – "¿Cuánto tiempo tengo que esperar?"

"Hasta que Alto Mando te lo ordene" – responde serio, como todo militar

" _Menudo genio de seguro odia estar de pie todo el tiempo_ " – el chico se olvida del tema y mira el Videomisor que Aria le había regalado – " _Creo que es mejor llamarla ahora, para que sepa que estoy bien_ "

Pero la puerta se abre, para revelar a otro guardia.

"Ash Ketchum" – le dirige la palabra – "Puedes pasar" – por fin de la espera había terminado – "Pero" – el guardia señala a Pikachu – "Meta a su pokémon en su Poké Ball, por favor"

"Lo siento" – el chico le mira serio – "Pero a Pikachu odia que le metan en su Poké Ball"

" **Pika** " – tanto el pokémon como entrenador, ponen cara de no dar su brazo a torcer

"Estas en la Liga Pokémon, aquí tiene que seguir las normas y las normas exigen que…"

"Basta, guardia" – se escucha una voz adentro de la puerta, que Ash reconoció – "Dejadle pasar, ya"

"Si-i, campeona" – el guardia se disculpa y hace señas para que entrenador y pokémon entren.

* * *

Ya adentro, Ash pudo ver una sala llena de varias fotos digitales, colgadas en las paredes y una gran mesa de reuniones, donde se encontraban sentados todos los líderes de gimnasio de Kalos y al fondo se encontraban Dianta y a su alrededor el Alto Mando, Drácena, Tileo, Narciso y Malva.

"Ash Ketchum" – comienza hablando la experta en pokémon tipo fuego – "Sabes del porque fuiste llamado"

"La verdad, no se" – habla el muchacho – "Estaba en el hospital de Ciudad Luminalia" – mira de reojo a su amigo inventor – "cuando fui convocado a esta reunión"

"Bueno, pues iremos al grano entonces" – Malva se acomoda en su asiento – "Queremos que nos brindes tu ayuda muchacho"

Esto hace ponerse nervioso el muchacho, sabía que lucharía contra el Team Flare, ya fuese solo o con sus amigos; no esperaba que la propia Liga le pidiese ayuda a un simple entrenador.

"¿Cómo veo te ha impactado la noticia?" – Malva se burla de la aptitud del joven de Kanto – "Ya sabes lo sucedido con respecto al Team Flare, pero aunque cueste admitirlo, te necesitamos muchacho"

"¿Por qué?" – Ash no comprende – "Hay muchos otros entrenadores más capacitados que yo. Y aunque a mí me cueste admitir, también hay entrenadores más fuertes que yo" – el chico se detiene para dirigirle la mirada a Malva – "Dudo mucho que les pueda ayudar"

"Es cierto que hay más entradores más fuerte que tú, enfant" – Narciso vuelve a decirle niño en francés – "Pero no todos han visto o interactuado con pokémon legendarios tanto tiempo que tú"

Ahora sí que la discusión no le estaba agradando pero en nada al chico, le escogían solo por eso. Era claro que ver un pokémon legendario era, de por sí, tener suerte. Pero desde que Ash inicio su viaje estuvo marcado por los legendarios.

"Si creen que puedo ordenarle a un legendario para que vengan a ayudarnos, les dijo de una vez que" – Ash mira desde su hombro a su pokémon, que no había emitido ningún sonido des que entro – "Ellos no desean la intervención humana, incluso algunos desean no estar con ellos y por ello se esconden"

"Lo sabemos muchacho, y puedes estar tranquilo" – La mujer mayor del Alto Mando, Drácena tranquiliza (aunque sea un poco) los nervios de Ash – "Nunca iríamos a pedirte que hicieras tal cosa. Solo queremos que te nos unas en la lucha contra el Team Flare"

"Es porque gane la Liga" – el chico pregunta sin rodeos

"No" – responde el caballero Tileo – "Sino que en más de una ocasión salvaste este mundo chico" –Tileo abre el expediente de Ash y comienza a leer – "Día 24 del mes de Febrero hace 3 años. Pueblo Álamos estuvo asediada por la aparición del Pokémon Temporal, Dialga y del Pokémon Espacial, Palkia" – hace una pausa para encender el proyector y se muestra una imagen de ambos pokémon luchando – "Ambos pokémon iniciaron una lucha que estuvo a punto de mandar al pueblo y a sus habitantes a otra dimensión, de no ser por la intervención del Pokémon Oscuridad, Darkrai" – la diapositiva cambia mostrando un glacial y una especie de nave en el hielo – "Día 1 del mes de Mayo del mismo año. El gran glacial que se encontraba a varios metros de distancia del Jardín de Flores Gracidea empieza a derrumbarse por causas desconocidas, según el informe de la Oficial Jenny, el sospechoso uso una máquina para entrar al mundo inverso, donde reside el Pokémon Renegado, Giratina. Según su testimonio el hombre estuvo a punto de destruir ambas dimensiones" – la dispositiva vuelve a cambiar, esta era la lucha entre legendarios – "el 18 del mes de Julio del mismo año. El Pokémon Alfa, Arceus. Considerado por muchos Dios Omnipotente, causante de la creación de nuestra vida. Estuvo a punto de destruir este mundo, sus motivos aún desconocidos, más aun el cómo su ira fue apaciguada, también fue visto en presencia de los pokémon ya antes mencionados" – Liteo deja de leer el informe y pone la vista en el ganador de la Liga – "En los 3 eventos, estuviste increíble que parezca en el momento y en el lugar preciso de dichos eventos" – muestran 3 imágenes, en ellas aparecían Ash y sus amigos Brock y Maya – "Dime muchacho, como es esto posible"

"¿Qué quiere que le diga?" – el chico se rasca la cabeza – "mera casualidad"

"Nos desviamos del tema" – Malva recupera el habla – "El punto chico que has presenciado, luchado y hablado con pokémon legendarios, en mi opinión y en la de todos en esta sala. Vales más que cualquier otro entrenador." – Malva sonríe y mira a su 'amiga' la cual estuvo seria desde el comienzo de la reunión – "Vuelvo a repetirte la pregunta. Nos ayudaras o no"

Ash se quedó pensativo durante un largo rato, ninguno de los presentes podía ver sus ojos ya que su gorra tapaba su visión..

"Lo haré" – algunos de los presentes sonríen, pero otros muestran cara de pena al tener que forzar al chico – "pero" – Ash detiene las ideas de todos y los mira con determinación – "solo porque ya estaba dispuesto a luchar desde un principio, no por ser una especie de niño prodigio o iluminado"

* * *

 **Ciudad Luminalia – Hospital**

Después de que los guardias de la Liga Pokémon se habían llevado a Ash. Aria y Serena se habían quedado solas cuidando a Clem, junto con el Dedenne de Lem.

"Aria" – Serena quería continuar la conversación anterior – "¿Qué querías decirnos a mí y a Ash antes de esto?"

Aria se acerca a la chica para hablarle en susurro.

"Veras varios entrenadores se están uniendo para recuperar varias zonas de Kalos que están bajo el control del Team Flare" – la mujer saca un mapa de Kalos, pero este estaba rallado – "Las zonas rojas son las zonas tomadas o que se saben que hay miembros de los Flare en ella" – esas zonas Serena las conocía bien (después de todo viajo por todo Kalos este último año), Ciudad Romantis, Pueblo Crómlech, Ciudad Yantra y Ciudad Petroglifo – "las naranjas son donde se creen que hay presencia de ellos" – esas eran Ciudad Relieve, Ciudad Batik, Pueblo Vánitas, Ciudad Témpera, Pueblo Fresco y (increíble que aparezca) Ciudad Luminalia

"También aquí"

"Por supuesto" – Aria se ajusta sus gafas (la verdad es que las necesitaba, solo se las quitaba para sus actuaciones, reemplazándolas con lentillas) – "Si no estuvieran aquí, nunca se hubiesen infiltrado en el hotel" – retoma el tema a discutir – "Lo más probable es que la Liga tome medidas de acción en los puntos rojos; mientras que nuestra pequeña cuadrilla iría a las zonas naranjas para corroborar los rumores e intentar detener a los Flare. _Mi plan era llevarme a ti y a Ash, nunca pensé que Dianta estuviera tan desesperada en pedirle ayuda_ "

"Me encantaría a ayudar, pero ahora no puedo abandonar a Clem así" – mira a su amiga

"¿DÓNDE ESTA MI HIJA?" – se escucha un grito desde afuera

"Señor, esto es un hospital" – una de las enfermeras le regañaba por gritar

"Esa voz era…" – Serena reconoce la voz y sale a buscarle – "Señor Meyer" – y aserto, desde el pasillo, discutiendo con la enfermera se encontraba el padre de Lem y Clem y anterior Líder de Gimnasio de Ciudad Luminalia

"Serena" – al reconocer a la amiga de sus hijos deja a las enfermeras y se aproxima a la chica – "¿Cómo esta ella? ¿Dónde está? Dímelo" – el hombre inconscientemente coge los hombros de la chica y le hace daño.

"Señor Meyer" – Aria alega al hombre de su pupila – "Por favor, tranquilícese. Clem está fuera de peligro, mire" – la mujer señala la habitación

"Gracias a Arceus" – el hombre logra tranquilizarse por fin – "Pero, ¿dónde está Lem?"

"Se ha iniciado el Protocolo de Cierre. Lem está ahora mismo en una reunión de emergencia con los demás Líderes y el Alto Mando" – Aria comunica la noticia al hombre.

"Ya veo" – el hombre entra a la habitación de su hija y le acaricia el pelo – "Serena, gracias por cuidarla, ya me hare cargo yo"

"Fue un placer, señor Meyer"

"¿Dónde está Ash?" – el comentario hace que Serena baje la mirada

"Pues…" – el videomisor de Serena empieza a sonar y esta contesta la llamada entrante – "Hola"

"Serena" – aparece una mini versión virtual del azabache desde su videomisor

"Ash" – la chica se sorprende – "¿cómo estás? Todo está bien" – su corazón se emociona al poder volver a hablar con él

"Tranquila estoy bien, pero" – el muchacho desvía su mirada – "He recibido una invitación para luchar, junto con los Líderes y Alto Mando, para poder detener al Team Flare"

"De verdad" – la chica se emociona, pero a la vez se preocupa por la noticia

"Ash" – Aria se mete en la conversación – "¿Por qué aceptaste? Es que Dianta te ha obligado" – la mujer estaba molesta, era la primera vez que Serena y Ash veían esa faceta suya – "No puede obligarte, solo eres…"

"La verdad acepte voluntariamente" – ahora las mujeres (y el padre de Clem y Lem) se encuentra en estado de shock

"¿Por qué?" – susurra la ganadora del Gran Espectáculo y amiga del azabache

"Porque" – el chico desvía la mirada – "Ellos han hecho daño a mis amigos, y eso no tiene perdón" – el chico mira serio a su amiga de la infancia – "Serena no sé qué harás o a donde iras, solo te pido que te cuides y…"

"¿y qué?"

"Nada, olvídalo" – el chico cambia de tema – "Lem se pasara otra vez por el hospital, antes de partir a una misión"

"Ash dile a Lem que puede estar tranquilo" – Meyer le habla – "Ya estoy con ella"

"Entiendo se lo diré. Volveré a llamarte, Serena mucha suerte"

"Tú también" – así la llamada termina.

* * *

 **Liga Pokémon**

El chico termina la llamada, pero a la vez siente un gran vació en su interior, uno muy distinto de los que siente cuando se despedía de sus amigos y compañeros de viaje, cuando volvía a casa y decidía irse a otra región.

" _Porque no le dije que se fuera de Kalos_ "

En un principio la llamada era para intentar convencer a la rubia de que aceptara la oferta de irse de la región hasta que la tormenta pasara, pero no tuvo el valor o tal vez fue un presentimiento, uno que le decía que si Serena se iba más nunca la volvería a ver.

" _Tarde más de 10 años en volverla a ver, no quiero que pasen otros_ "

" **Pika Pi, Pikachu** " – el ratón en su hombro detiene sus pensamientos

"Descuida, Pikachu ya verás que muy pronto todo terminara. Y volveremos para enfrentarnos a Alto Mando"

" **Pikachu** " – el ratón eléctrico le gustaba la idea

La puerta de roble vuelve a abrirse y los Líderes salen de la sala; Ash va directo hacia su amigo

"Lem, tu padre ya está con Clem" – el chico intenta animar un poco a su amigo inventor

"De verdad" – vuelve (aunque fuese un poco) el brillo en los ojos del científico – "Gracias Ash"

"¿Qué habéis decidido?"

"No lo sé, ahora los del Alto Mando estarán planeando una estrategia" – la puerta vuelve a cerrarse – "Nos han dicho que descansemos, y volvamos dentro de 3 horas" – alza la voz para sus colegas – "Si alguien desea descansar mi gimnasio está disponible"

"Gracias, muchacho" – Ástrid agradece el ofrecimento

"Lem, crees que el Sistema de Almacenamiento y Transferencia, aún esté funcionando" – la patinadora suelta la pregunta

"Creo que tienes 1 hora como máximo, antes de que Olivier la cierre" – Valeria advierte a su compañera

"Genial, pues voy derechito a tu gimnasio, te veré ahí" – se coloca sus patines y sale corriendo

"Olivier" – Ash desconoce esto

"Olivier es el encargado de la Transferencia y Almacenamiento de los pokémon en los PC de Kalos" – Lino le responde – "Debido al protocolo de cierre, su red tiene que cerrarse, para que digamos el Team Flare no reciba ayuda desde el exterior"

"Ya veo" – uno de los guardias hace señas a Ash, para que volviera a entrar en la sala de reunión – "Creo que me llaman, _de nuevo_ " – el chico con desgana vuelve a entrar

"Ash" – Lem detiene a su amigo – "¿cómo es posible que hayas estado en presencia de más de un legendario?" – el chico se tensa por la pregunta – "Sé que fue increíble que hubiésemos encontrado a Diancie, Xerneas e Yveltal, pero no eran tus primeros legendarios, como…"

"No lo sé" – el chico ni se voltea para verle a la cara – "Solo estoy en el lugar y en el momento oportuno, solo eso" – sin más objeción el chico entra

* * *

Legos de la acción el conocido trio Rocket, miraba lo ocurrido. Bueno la verdad solo era Jessy y James.

"Meowth, aún no has podido comunicarte con el jefe" – Jessie mira al gato araño que jugaba con varias herramientas intentando arreglar el Poké Gear, que fue alcanzado por la explosión de los Flare en la fiesta

" **Aún no he podido** " – el gato está más enredado que con una bola de estambre – " **Y bien el micro que le pusimos al bobo funciona** "

"Fuerte y claro" – James se desamina un poco – "Aunque, que haremos ahora."

"Pues está claro James" – Jessie le anima – "Tendremos que luchar contra el Team Flare, como hicimos contra el Team Aqua, Magma, Galaxia y Plasma en el pasado"

"Cierto, pero la guerra era a escondidas ahora todo el mundo lo sabe"

" **Pues habrá que ceñirse al plan del jefe** " – los humanos miran con incógnita al pokémon – " **recordad que el jefe es un Líder de Gimnasio. Es muy probable que sepa la situación actual** "

" **Wobbuffet** "

"Bien pues seguiremos al bobo hasta el infierno si es preciso"

Determinados el Team Rocket había jugado sus cartas, se enfrentarían al Team Flare, no para salvar al mundo ni por ser reconocidos como héroes, si no para detener a tu rival para que no le birlaran su presa (Pikachu).

* * *

 **Ciudad Romantis**

 _Varios días después_

Nadie preparo a Ash para esto. Sabría que en la guerra todo valdría desde usar a los pokémon para que ataquen humanos.

Ash estuvo todo el tiempo al lado de Dianta y una serie de guardaespaldas (dos de ellos le daban malas vibraciones).

Después de la reunión la campeona se disculpó personalmente con él por utilizarle. El chico las acepto recalcando que lucharía por voluntad propia, no porque la Liga se lo había ordenado.

"HA HA HA" – el chico respira y toma agua desde su petanca – "Estáis bien Pikachu, Lucario"

" **Pika** "

" **Rio** "

Sus pokémon asienten. Desde que el sistema de almacenamiento y transferencia fuera desconectado, fue una decisión de doble filo. Ni siquiera ellos podrían llamar a sus otros pokémon que tenía en Kanto.

Según había oído su madre, el profesor Oak, Gary y Tracey intentaron ir a Kalos, pero lamentablemente no podían hacer nada, solo rezar y desearle suerte.

Su Lucario (varicolor) había evolucionado en pleno combate contra un miembro del equipo Cientifico del Team Flare, una mujer peli-azul llamada Melia. Por desgracia la mujer había escapado antes de que su pokémon (un Houndoom) cayera debilitado.

RING RING RING RING. Suena el viedomisor de Ash, esté cambia totalmente su rostro y atiende la llamada.

"Hola, Serena" – mira la imagen holográfica de su amiga

"Creía que no me atenderías" – Serena se veía algo cambiada, su pelo ahora estaba por encima de sus hombros, pero sus ropajes seguían siendo los mismos – "Todo anda bien"

"Si, hoy hemos recuperado Ciudad Romantis y la Fábrica de Poké Balls" – el chico da la enhorabuena

"Eso está bien" – la chica también empieza a dar su reporte – "Ahora mismo estamos en Pueblo Fresco. Al parecer no hay Flare por aquí, esta noche descansaremos y volveremos a Ciudad Luminalia"

"Me alegra" – el chico empieza a pensar – "Sabes, si todo va bien, tal vez podamos" – aparta la mirada – "volvernos a ver en Luminalia"

"Eso" – Serena esconde su sonrojo – "me encantaría. Sí" – Serena mira hacia otro lado – "Me tengo que ir, buenas noches Ash"

"Buenas noches Serena. Dulces sueños" – el chico termina la llamada y suspira

" **Piiikaa** "

" **Riooooo** "

Sus pokémon le miran con una cara picara en sus rostros.

"¿Por qué me miran así?" – el chico toma sus pertenencias, pero se le cae un esfera desde su bolsillo

" **Pika Pika Pi** " – Pikachu toma la gema antes de que caiga al suelo

"Valla gracias Pikachu, por muy poco no" – el chico guarda la esfera en uno de sus bolsillos de su chaqueta y se dirige al gimnasio de la ciudad donde estaba la base.

* * *

 **Pueblo Fresco**

Después de que Serena y Aria se fueran del hospital, se unieron a grupo de varios entrenadores pokémon (entre ellos se encontraban Xana, Benigno y Trovato), en su mayoría eran ex–retadores de la Liga.

Habían terminado con varias escaramuzas o equipos pequeños del Team Flare. Pero nada que les llevase hacia su líder, que hasta ahora seguía en el anonimato.

Lo único que la mantenía cuerda (y fuera de esta guerra) eran esas llamadas que hacía con Ash todas las noches.

"HA" – la chica lleva el videomisor hacia su pecho, como quisiera transmitir el calor del chico al suyo

" **Syyll** "

" **Maaaa** "

Su Mawile y su (ahora) Sylveon la miran también con la misma cara picara que tenían el Pikachu y el Lucario de Ash.

"Dejad de mirarme así" – la chica se sonroja

"Venga Serena" – un muchacho peli-negro era quien antes le había llamado – "Aria y Klam tienen nueva información, al parecer el grupo de avanzada a descubierto algo"

"Ya voy Alain" – le contesta al chico del Mega–Charizard X

Desde que salieron de Luminalia el muchacho se les había unido para derrotar a los Flare. Era el mejor entrenador del grupo, después de todo, era el único que poseía una mega-evolución (aparte de los miembros de la Liga y los Flare).

"Por cierto" – el chico le entrega una bolsita – "Cuando regresaron encontraron esto, algo que le vendrá bien a tu Mawile"

"Gracias Alain" – la chica ni se molesta en abrir la bolsa, ya que tiene una ligera idea de lo que contenía – "Venga nos esperan"

Los dos se dirigen hacia la base rebelde, sin siquiera saber que había un traidor entre sus filas.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Y eso es todo por hoy amigos.**

 **Las fechas las saque gracias a la WikiDex el día que se estrenaron las 3 películas**

 **Darkrai: el 24 de Febrero de 2008 en EEUU**

 **Giratina: el 1 de Mayo de 2009 en España**

 **Arceus: el 18 de Julio de 2009 en Japón**

 **Actualización de los pokémon de los protagonistas**

 **Ash: Pikachu ––– Greninja ––– Charizard ––– Scpetile ––– Lucario** [shiny] **––– Rhyperior**

 **Serena: Braxie ––– Pancham ––– Sylveon ––– Mawile ––– Kirlia**

 **(Espero que les haya gustado, además según las predicciones quieren que el Eevee (futuro) de Serena evolucione en Sylveon)**

 **Dejen sus reviews al salir y muchas gracias por leer.**


End file.
